


Did That Happen?

by SapphireEyes23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireEyes23/pseuds/SapphireEyes23
Summary: Gabriel drags Castiel out for a night of karaoke to raise his spirits. The night becomes unforgettable.





	Did That Happen?

Castiel couldn’t believe his eyes. Somehow he’d let Gabriel drag him two towns over for some stupid karaoke night that he just had to go to. 

“Come on Cassie it’ll help you get over that stupid Chem test you’ve been stressing out about.” Gabriel bumped his shoulder with a smirk.

“I wouldn’t be stressing about it if Ms. Mosely would just hurry up and grade them so I can see my score.” Castiel practically groaned with he played with the ice in his coke.

This restaurant was somewhat known for its karaoke nights and much to Castiel’ chagrin Gabriel seemed to be a crowd favorite. Every couple of minutes after signups were announced people came by the table to make sure Gabriel was going to sing some of their favorite songs.

“You should loosen up and maybe even sing a song.” Gabriel slid a piece of paper close to Castiel  
“No one wants to hear me sing Gabe, you of all people should know that.” Castiel rolled his eyes remembering how Gabe likened his voice to gravel in the blender, nice for talking, not so great for singing.

Castiel was perfectly fine to sit back and watch his brother make a fool of himself all on his own.

After a few of the performers had gone up and sang their ballads, it was Gabe’s turn, and he did not disappoint. Castiel knew his brother had some singing ability but nothing like this. When Gabe came back to his seat he glanced over at his brother, Castiel gave him an approving nod and continued to play with the plate of nachos Gabe had ordered for the two of them.

Just when Castiel was about to call it quits, he heard the announcer call out what the next song was, no doubt there was some group of girls about to relive their teen pop days.

Castiel almost spit his drink all over Gabe when he turned to see five of the most popular guys from his school on stage. They were all on the varsity football team and yet here they were…. singing and dancing at karaoke. Tearing Up My Heart by NSync…of all songs….

Singing and dancing with no shame what so ever, using moves Castiel assumes are from the music video, is Dean, Benny, Balthazar, Michael, and Raphael. 

“Oh…I forgot to tell you that your boy-crush comes sometimes too.” Gabe pulled Castiel back into reality and broke his jaw dropped stare. 

Not one to pass up such a rare opportunity, Castiel pulled out his phone and began to record the performance. Not exactly sure what he planned to do with the video, but he just had to have it.

Once the song was over he settled their bill and headed for the car, letting Gabe know wordlessly that it was time to go. 

“Hey!!” Someone was running after them. Before he even bothered to turn around Castiel started mumbling something about leaving a decent tip, only to be silenced when he realizes that it is Dean Winchester calling after him, jogging out the door to catch him. 

“Look, Gabe is usually pretty cool about keeping our secret if it got out that any of us did…this.” Dean gestured back to the karaoke bar. “Look, man, we’ve all got an image to uphold, ya know?” 

Castiel raised his eyebrow in question tilting his head in the process. “I’m not exactly sure what you’re trying to say, Dean.” Castiel wasn’t exactly well-known at the school, he kept to himself did his work and generally did his best to blend into the background and go unnoticed. “I don’t know who you think I’ll tell.”

“Well I’ll make you a deal….” Dean paused realizing that although he recognized the overly serious boy standing in front of him, he had no clue what his name was. “Castiel” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Castiel? I’m just gonna call you Cas cause that’s a lot.” Dean didn’t even notice Castiel's’ eye roll this time around.

“Ok so here’s the deal, you erase the video and me and ……you’re invited to my end of the year party. Deal?” Dean was trying hard not to sound desperate, but all he could think of is how bad it would be should that video somehow make it back to his father.

“Better deal Dean-o, he’ll delete the video, if you take him out on a date.” Gabriel inserted himself into the negotiation. The second Gabe’s offer was mentioned, Castiel couldn’t stop the blush on his cheeks.

Castiel turned and glared attempting to burn a hole through his brothers face “Gabriel, if you’re going to interrupt, you could at least be...” 

“Deal!” Dean yelled out and almost looked as shocked as Gabriel by his answer.

“Friday, I’ll pick you up at 6” Castiel could’ve sworn he’d seen a little bit of red flash across Deans face before he suddenly turned heading back to the entrance of the karaoke bar.

“Gabriel, what really just happened?” Castiel slowly turned still in shock.

“I’m a miracle worker!!! Cassie, I just got you a date with the hottest guy in school, I’m buying a lottery ticket I’ll never be this lucky again” Gabriel practically skipped to their car, giddy the whole ride home.

Maybe his senior year wouldn’t be so bad…. but Castiel kept that thought to himself./p>


End file.
